De Outra Maneira
by blueberrytree
Summary: Isabella sempre tentou esconder seu passado, mas com a inesperada chegada de Edward em sua vida, ainda seria capaz de ignorá-lo? AH, OOC. Esse resumo tá uma bosta.
1. Parte I

**Twilight não me pertence.**

**Lou, muito obrigada.**

* * *

De outra maneira (Parte I)

Para maioria que convivia com ela, Isabella Swan esbanjava autoconfiança e sagacidade. Poucos eram aqueles que sabiam o quanto os acontecimentos trágicos de seu passado haviam feito com que tudo que ela transparecesse ser, fosse exatamente o que não era.

Até seus dezenove anos, Isabella não tinha muitas preocupações na vida. As más lembranças eram apenas flashes de alguns ex-namorados, uma blusa nova manchada e o enterro de seu hamster, cuja plaquinha de papelão que dizia _"Aqui jaz Pug, meu melhor amigo"_ ainda poderia ser encontrada no jardim de sua casa.

Dizem que você nunca sabe quando algo vai acontecer e transformar sua vida. Com Isabella não foi diferente.

Era 12 de abril quando um carro em alta velocidade atingiu a velha caminhonete vermelha dos Swan. Charlie, o chefe de polícia da pequena cidade Forks, foi o que sofreu mais impacto. O homem que todos referiam como honesto e trabalhador - o pai que Isabella quando criança adorava puxar o bigode e quando adolescente conseguia tudo o que queria apenas com um sorriso seguido de _"por favor, papai"_, parou de respirar assim que sua cabeça colidiu com o volante. Renée, a extrovertida dona de casa e a mãe que Isabella virava noites conversando, ainda aguentou por mais tempo, mas mesmo que a ambulância tivesse levado menos tempo para chegar, o profundo corte em seu pescoço não a dava outro destino a não ser a morte.

Isabella estava sentada no banco traseiro. A doce e tímida menina não conseguia organizar seus pensamentos. _O que aconteceu?_ Uma forte dor nas costas fez com que ela levasse sua mão até o seu torso e sentisse algo úmido, trazendo a mão para sua frente ela notou que era sangue e essa foi a última coisa que lembrara antes de desmaiar.

A jovem acordou em uma cama de hospital e foi avisada que seria necessário remover os vidros que ainda penetravam sua pele. Tudo que ela conseguia pensar era _"Onde estão meus pais?"_, mas seu cérebro parecia não cooperar com sua voz e as palavras não saiam de sua boca. Ela não ouvia nada ao seu redor, apenas sabia que alguém mexia em suas costas, porém não sentia nada. Depois de uma série de exames, um médico sentou ao lado de sua cama. Ela, até hoje, não se recorda muito bem daquela conversa, somente frases soltas como_ "já haviam falecido", "impossível ser suturada"_ e o tão repetido _"sinto muito"._ Eles diziam que ela era uma menina de sorte por ter sobrevivido. Mas quando sorte significaria perder as pessoas que você ama?

Foi por conta dos olhares de pena que Isabella deixou Forks. A casa da família foi posta para aluguel e com o dinheiro que recebeu do seguro de vida dos seus pais, mudou-se para Seattle. Lá, começou a trabalhar na loja dos Newton. O salário não era muito, mas junto com o dinheiro que recebia da casa em Forks, ela conseguia manter uma vida confortável o suficiente para uma pessoa só.

Quase todos adoravam Bella – assim era como a chamavam em sua nova cidade. Claro, falar que todos a adoravam era um exagero já que muitas colegas, quando longe dela, se entreteciam abrindo suas bocas cheias de veneno para debochar até mesmo de seu nome.

- Bella? Aposto que só gosta de ser chamada assim para que digam "Nossa, não poderia ter um nome mais propicio" – dizia Jessica rolando os olhos.

- Poderia ela ser mais egocêntrica? – perguntava retoricamente Bree.

Óbvio que tudo não passava de inveja. Bella despertava o desejo sexual de muitos homens, inclusive Mike, a quem Jessica se referia como _"meu par ideal"_.

A garota com pele de porcelana e rosto com formato de coração nunca deu confiança para Mike, ele era filho dos donos da loja que trabalhava e qualquer conversa que passasse de algo profissional com certeza a prejudicaria no trabalho.

Bella não se envolvia com ninguém, talvez seu lado sarcástico e beleza faziam os outros esquecerem que ela nunca havia contado o que a trouxe a uma nova cidade. O máximo de envolvimento que Bella tinha era físico, pois o desejo por sexo volta e meia surgia e ela dormia com homens que só fazia questão de lembrar o nome, caso eles fizessem questão de esperar ela atingir o orgasmo antes de expelirem seu sêmen dentro de uma camisinha. Não era de se espantar que ela lembrasse o nome de apenas dois.

Assim ela viveu por dois anos, até que no dia 17 de agosto, ela viu sua vida mudar pela segunda vez.

Lauren, sua companheira de trabalho, comemorava 22 anos. A festa foi dada em seu quintal e Isabella resolveu comparecer apenas porque era um daqueles dias em que percebia o quanto era sozinha. Em menos de 2 horas, a casa já estava lotada. O som alto e a terceira garrafa de cerveja faziam com que a menina, que há meia hora já havia tirado seus sapatos, pulasse e dançasse na grama da parte de trás da casa, chamando atenção dos homens - solteiros ou não - para o quão justo seu jeans era e o quão macia sua pele deveria ser por debaixo da camisa que, com cada pulo, subia e exibia um pouco mais a sua forma.

A música agitada terminou e outra, que não a agradava muito, começou. Essa era a oportunidade pra pegar outra cerveja. Ainda descalça entrou na casa, ignorando os olhares e cantadas mal formuladas.

Sentado ao lado da pia estava um homem com jeans largos e uma camisa de gola "V" preta. Ele agarrou uma garrafa verde de cerveja e, pegando um pouco do tecido de sua camisa para retirar a tampinha da garrafa, a abriu. Bella podia ver a pele extremamente branca – surpreendentemente mais branca que a dela – da barriga masculina e se impressionou com o desejo súbito que teve de morder aquele lugar e deixar registrada a sua marca. Assim que ele levou a cerveja aos lábios, os olhos dele cruzaram-se aos de Bella. Eles eram da mesma cor que a garrafa. A barba por fazer e a forma que sua boca rosada encostava no vidro verde, fizeram com que Bella pensasse que esse era o cara mais _sexy_ que ela já tinha visto em um bom tempo. Claro que esse pensamento foi estragado 5 segundos depois, quando o garoto se engasgou com a cerveja e cuspiu todo líquido no chão.

- Ei, você está bem? – ela perguntou

- Sim, desculpe... E-eu apenas engasguei. – respondeu de forma, aparentemente, nervosa

- É, eu pude notar.

- Desculpe, licença. – ele disse e passou por ela

Bella não teve nem o tempo suficiente para responder "Claro", antes que pudesse abrir a boca, cabelos de bronze não mais habitavam aquela parte da casa. _Qual era o problema dele?_ Ela se perguntava. Sabia que era bonita o suficiente pra fazer um homem se sentir atraído por ela. _Por que diabos ele nem quis puxar conversa?_ Ela queria conhecer ele. O que não sabia era que o rapaz de olhos verdes era muito tímido.

Edward era como se chamava. Filho da Esme e Carlisle, foi criado cheio de mimo pela mãe e influenciado pela grande sabedoria do pai. Na adolescência despertava o interesse das meninas, mas sua dificuldade para se adaptar as futilidades de sua geração fazia com que ele não fosse tão aceito socialmente. Tinha gente que dizia que ele vinha de outra época.

Assim, ele cresceu um homem tímido, com poucas – porém valiosas – amizades. Quando a garota, de pés descalços e longos cabelos castanhos, surgiu à sua frente, ele entrou em pânico – coisa que não ocorria desde que tinha 13 anos, quando involuntariamente teve uma ereção no meio da sala de aula e a professora o chamou para ir ao quadro. Dessa vez o pânico não foi por uma ereção, mas pela vontade que ele teve de falar com ela e não saber como. Constrangido pela engasgada com a cerveja nem ao menos tentou puxar assunto. Com medo de se envergonhar ainda mais, apenas retirou-se do local.

Pegando mais uma cerveja dentro da geladeira, Bella bebeu todo conteúdo da garrafa antes de sair - com mais uma na mão - atrás do garoto sem nome que a deixou ali, sozinha. Veja bem, Bella nunca quis muitas coisas na vida - e muito menos alguém – mas ela queria aquele garoto de cabelo cor de bronze.

Nada funcionava. Durante uma música ela tentou fazer a sua dança mais sensual, mas ele não se movia da mesa que estava há 3 metros de distância dela, enquanto os assobios de estranhos, mas que ela queria que viessem da boca _dele_, volta e meia chegavam aos seus ouvidos. A cara de _"não se atreva a tocar em mim"_ que mandava para os idiotas que tentavam dar em cima dela os mantinham a distância, mas toda vez que Edward passava o olhar por ela, a cara de _"me toca, por favor"_ que fazia somente pra ele não parecia ter efeito. Na sua sexta cerveja, ela já havia ligado o "foda-se". _Foda-se, eu não preciso dele_._ Foda-se, ele nem era tão bonito assim. Foda-se, ele deve ser gay. Foda-se. Foda-se. _Todos os "foda-se" foram esquecidos assim que ele levantou e veio em sua direção. Com o coração palpitando, ela pensava "_finalmente_!", mas a decepção logo tomou conta de seu rosto quando ele passou por ela. Assim o "foda-se" era ligado novamente. _Foda-se, eu cansei_. Com o pouco de equilíbrio que ainda a restava, Bella foi atrás do rapaz. Puxando-o pela camisa ela o virou e só teve tempo de ver os olhos verdes arregalados de surpresa antes de esmagar seus lábios aos dele.

Bom, Edward era tímido, mas não mosca morta. A noite toda ele ficou observando a menina dançando de forma quase proibida e toda vez que no meio de uma dança ela passava as mãos pelos seios, ele pensava em sua avó, no vídeo nojento que uma vez Jasper o mandou pela Internet – na verdade ele só abriu o vídeo porque Jasper disse que era o melhor tipo de pornografia dos últimos tempos, mal ele sabia que _"2 girls and 1 cup"_ era o vídeo viral na Internet que deixou milhões de pessoas traumatizadas pelo resto da vida – e até mesmo lembrava do dia em que viu seu melhor amigo Emmett pelado dançando ao som de "_I Feel Good_" – as jogadas de quadril que Emmett dava nas partes do "_So good_" nunca deixavam de ter seu efeito "mata ereção". Depois de muito dialogo interno, Edward finalmente resolveu tomar coragem para falar com a garota, mas assim que se levantou, ela parou toda sua dança e ficou olhando pra ele com cara de assustada, Edward tomou essa atitude como algo negativo e desviou seus passos, passando direto por ela. Nunca, em seus 25 anos de vida, o rapaz de olhos verdes tinha sido tão surpreendido por uma atitude alheia. A menina era pequena, mas a força com que puxou a camisa dele mostrava que seu desejo era maior do que seu tamanho. Ele poderia ter pensado diversas coisas, que não sabia nem o nome da menina antes dela o beijar, que ela não se preocupou nem em saber se ele tinha uma namorada, mas tudo que ele conseguia raciocinar era que a menina que ele secou a noite inteira estava beijando-o. Com isso em mente ele colocou a mão em sua cintura e a trouxe mais pra perto.

Antes de explorar a boca de Edward, Bella tentava adivinhar que gosto teria. O único problema é que quando sua língua atravessou os cobiçados lábios, ela só sentia o gosto de cerveja. Talvez o gosto fosse da boca dele, talvez da boca dela. Não importa. Bella _adorava_ cerveja. E ela também passou a adorar os beijos dele. Parecia que ele sabia exatamente que pressão colocar nos lábios e que movimentos fazer para deixá-la querendo mais. Então, quando Bella pressionou seus quadris aos dele, esperava ouvir qualquer coisa, menos...

- A gente deveria parar, não? – Edward perguntou, separando suas bocas

- Não – Bella disse passando suas mãos por dentro da camisa dele.

As mãos dele foram para dentro dos bolsos de trás da calça dela e ele não pode evitar apertar a carne que estava em suas mãos. Beijos molhados eram deixados em seu pescoço e delicadas mãos o traziam mais pra perto. Bella podia sentir o quanto excitado aquilo estava o deixando e por isso, mais uma vez não esperava as palavras que saíram da boca dele.

- Ei, vamos parar, ok?

- Qual o seu problema?

- Eu não tenho problema nenhum. Eu não sei nem o seu nome.

- Bella. A gente pode continuar?

- Você não quer saber meu nome?

- Não – ela disse rápido. No fundo, isso era mentira. O problema era que ela tinha esse diálogo decorado – Desculpa. Qual seu nome?

- Edward – ele respondeu hesitante. _Qual o problema com essa garota? Ela me ataca como se tivesse o mínimo de interesse em mim e agora não quer saber nem o meu nome_? – Você está afim de tomar outra cerveja?

- Pode ser – ela respondeu. Bella estava nervosa. Desde os tempos do colégio não conversava com um homem. O problema é que sua forma de não demonstrar nervosismo era fingir que não se importava. Talvez se ela conseguisse convencê-lo, também convenceria a si mesma.

- Eu vou à cozinha pegar mais algumas. Tem como você me esperar naquela mesa? – ele apontou para a mesa em que estava sentado alguns minutos atrás.

- Tem.

Bella sentou-se na mesa e observou na distância Edward entrar na casa. Ainda dava tempo de fugir. Se ela saísse da festa agora, provavelmente eles nunca mais se encontrariam. Levando seus dedos aos lábios, pensou melhor. Ela não sentia vontade de teralguém há muito tempo e dessa vez se permitiu realizar seu desejo.

Edward voltou com duas cervejas na mão, entregou uma a Bella e sentou-se do seu lado.

- De onde você conhece Lauren? – ele indagou

- Nós trabalhamos juntas há alguns meses e você?

- Ela é minha prima. A gente não tem muito contato e, sinceramente, eu não tinha nada melhor pra fazer hoje – ele disse e ambos ficaram em silêncio.

- Desculpa pela forma que eu me taquei em cima de você – Bella disse rápido. Essa conversa era totalmente fora da sua área de conforto.

- Não, tudo bem... E-eu queria falar com você, o problema é que eu achei que você não estava interessada, mas acho que estava enganado...

- Sim – ela falou desviando o olhar, fazendo com que fosse até irônico o fato de a menina que provocaria sonhos nada inocentes em homens naquela noite somente com sua forma de dançar, pudesse ficar, de repente, tímida sobre os olhos de um garoto que demonstrava enorme nervosismo por estar em sua presença.

- Quantos anos você tem? – ele perguntou tentando fazer com que ela ficasse mais a vontade e acalmasse seu próprio nervosismo.

- 21 e você?

- 25. Você nasceu aqui? – Edward perguntou, tentando achar uma conversa que não fosse tão intima, coisas superficiais que fizessem com que um criasse confiança no outro e pudessem falar mais de suas vidas.

- N-não – Bella respondeu hesitante.

- O que te trouxe até aqui? – ele perguntou sorrindo. Durante dois anos vivendo em Seattle, Bella conseguiu fugir da pergunta de onde ela veio e o que a trouxe a tal cidade. Ela nunca havia ensaiado uma resposta pra essa pergunta.

- Eu... Meus... – ela tentou dizer, mas talvez a cerveja, ou o nervosismo, fez com que começasse a se sentir tonta.

- Ei, você está bem? – ele perguntou apreensivo. O rosto branco da menina ficava cada vez mais pálido.

- Eu acho que tô um pouco tonta... minha pressão deve ter caído. – ela falou colocando a cabeça entre os joelhos e respirando fundo.

Edward levantou-se e colocou a palma de sua mão nas costas dela fazendo leves círculos.

- Quantas cervejas você bebeu?

- Mais do que eu deveria.

- Se você vomitar talvez melhore.

- Eu não posso vomitar!

- Por que não?

- Eu acabei de te conhecer e te beijar, seria estranho.

- Eu não ligo. Se quiser até seguro o seu cabelo. – ele então envolveu sua mão pelos sedosos fios de cabelos castanhos. Não demorou muito e Bella estava depositando todo conteúdo de seu estomago na grama aos seus pés.

- Eu preciso lavar a boca, me sinto nojenta – ela falou levantando-se. Ele a pegou pelo cotovelo e a levou pra dentro da casa.

No banheiro, após lavar a boca com um _Listerine_ que ficava em cima da pia, tentou se acalmar. Ela queria conhecer Edward, mas infelizmente - pelo menos por enquanto - não poderia deixar que ele a conhecesse. Ela ainda não estava pronta. Quando abriu a porta, Edward a esperava do lado de fora.

- Você quer ir pra casa? – ele perguntou

- Eu acho que é melhor a gente deixar pra outro dia, eu ainda não tô me sentindo completamente 100%.

- Não. – ele disse meio sem graça – Estava me referindo em te deixar em casa, não a... você sabe.

- Ah sim – ela disse completamente constrangida. _Poderia esse dia ficar pior?_ – Tudo bem, eu moro aqui perto, a gente pode ir a pé.

E ela estava certa, a casa realmente era perto. O curto caminho foi feito em silêncio. Ela tentava compreender o que ele tinha que a atraia tanto e ele tentava criar coragem para pedir um telefone. Assim que passaram por uma modesta casa, Bella parou.

- É aqui que eu moro – ela disse tirando as chaves do bolso da frente de sua calça jeans e sacudindo.

- Eu... Foi divertido hoje a noite – Edward disse. Em sua cabeça, quando ele ensaiou no pequeno espaço de tempo que teve, falaria isso e logo após que Bella o respondesse _"Também achei", _pediria o telefone dela para, talvez, saírem de novo. O problema foi que o_ "Também achei"_ jamais veio. Ao invés disso, ele ganhou uma gargalhada.

- Jura, Edward? – Bella perguntou entre risadas – Qual foi a parte mais divertida? Uma louca te atacando no meio da festa ou segurar o cabelo da dita louca enquanto ela vomitava?

- Bom, se eu tivesse que escolher ficaria com a primeira opção, mas tirando o vomito da segunda eu gostei de ter segurado seus cabelos também, eles são macios – ele disse meio tímido esperando ouvir risadas, mas ao invés disso um sorriso surgiu no rosto da garota.

- É. Na verdade tirando o vomito, acho que me diverti _também_ – ela disse e essa foi a oportunidade que ele precisava.

- Você acha que pode me dar o seu número? Para marcarmos de sair outra vez, ou algo assim... – ele falou retirando o celular do bolso e entregando a ela. Satisfeito quando ela gravou seu numero ele guardou o celular de novo.

- Acho que a gente se vê por ai, então?

- Sim, definitivamente – ele disse a abraçando e voltando a casa de sua prima para pegar seu carro.

Edward não conseguiu dormir direito naquela noite. Ele poderia estar preocupado com o fato de que a menina que mal conhecia despertava nele sentimentos que não sabia explicar e muito menos como controlar, mas nada disso sequer passou por sua cabeça. O que o impedia de cair no sono era apenas antecipação. Deitado na escuridão de seu quarto pensava em várias formas que poderia abordar a conversa; _será que deveria falar "Oi Bella" ou "Oi aqui é o Edward"? _Será que pela manhã ela teria achado que foi idiotice ter dado seu número a ele? Será que eles se encontrariam amanhã?

No dia seguinte a festa, Bella acordou com uma forte ressaca e seus lábios secos imploravam por água. Levantar só fez com que sua cabeça doesse ainda mais, porém ficar o dia todo deitada não era uma opção.

Após beber dois copos d'água ela parou para lembrar dos fatos da noite anterior. Recordava de tudo com quase perfeita precisão, mas de todos acontecimentos da noite passada um se destacava apenas essa manhã. Edward. Ela se lembrava do nome dele e nem sequer um orgasmo foi necessário para isso.

Ela pegou seu celular o checou. _Claro_ que não foi com o intuito de saber se Edward havia ligado, mas sim para ver se o aparelho ainda estava carregado caso _alguém_ quisesse entrar em contato com ela, até porque _muitas _pessoas possuíam seu número.

Às 3 horas da tarde, Bella já estava irritada. Enquanto tomava banho seu telefone tocou, indicando uma nova mensagem. Saindo do chuveiro, sem mesmo enrolar-se em uma toalha, pegou o celular. Abrindo a mensagem ela logo viu que não se tratava de Edward e sim sua operadora oferecendo uma promoção imperdível. Se não fosse pelo fato de que ele poderia ligar, já teria jogado o aparelho contra a parede.

Após limpar as pegadas que deixou pela casa, resolveu sentar na sala e assistir televisão – programa que já era hábito de seus sábados. Se concentrar na programação era difícil, seus pensamentos sempre terminavam nele. No comercial de uma certa loja de roupas, não pôde deixar de notar o quanto a roupa de um dos modelos lembrava a que Edward usara na noite passada. Quando o filme que esperava ver começou, ela logo comparou o mocinho da história a ele. Exceto, claro, que eles não tinha a mesma cor dos olhos. Nem o mesmo nariz. Nem o mesmo sorriso. Óbvio que nem precisava falar dos fios de bronze. Ninguém possuía aquele tipo de cabelo, somente Edward.

Era estranho. Alguém como ela, que passou tantos anos sozinha, não sabia como lidar com situações assim. O que ele tinha que fazia com que ela se sentisse tão atraída?

O filme já estava na metade e ela quase dormindo. Talvez, se não fosse pelo toque do telefone ao seu lado, ela cairia num sono - com sonhos de Edward. Tentou não criar expectativa ao pegar o aparelho, mas quando viu um numero desconhecido, um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto. Só poderia ser ele... não é?

- Alô? – ela disse tranqüila, não demonstrando toda ansiedade de sua manhã.

- Bella, é o Edward.

- Hey. Tudo bem?

- Sim e você? Melhor?

- Definitivamente.

- Que bom... É... Eu queria perguntar... Não sei se você já tem algo marcado... Eu sei que é completamente em cima da hora...

- Não tem como eu responder se você não me perguntar.

- Você quer ver um filme hoje?

- Que horas?

- São quase 5 e meia da tarde. Posso te buscar às 7?

- 7 e meia.

- Ok. Até mais.

- Até.

Duas horas depois Edward batia suavemente na porta de Bella. Quando ela, usando apenas um vestido preto e saltos da mesma cor que faziam com que suas pernas parecessem três vezes mais longas do que o normal, abriu a porta, ele não pode deixar de pensar como seria tê-la em sua cama usando apenas aqueles saltos.

- Podemos ir? – ela perguntou

- Claro – ele respondeu seguindo em direção ao seu carro

O encontro mal tinha começado e já não estava indo muito bem. Bom, pelo menos para Bella. Desde o acidente ela poderia contar em uma mão quantas vezes andou de carro. Se sentia uma boba por não ter logo imaginado que eles iriam até o cinema usando tal veículo. _Tomara que eu não tenha um ataque_, pensou.

- Pode entrar – ele disse abrindo a porta de passageiro. Foi assim que Carlisle Cullen o ensinou.

Assim que sentou no lado do motorista, Edward viu Bella brigando com o cinto de segurança.

- Você precisa de ajuda?

- Não, já consegui. – ela respondeu finalmente ouvindo o "_clic_" do cinto.

- Está tudo bem? Você parece um pouco assustada.

- Está tudo ok. Tem como você ligar o rádio, por favor? – ela pediu. Música sempre a acalmava.

- Claro – ele cedeu ao pedido e colocou em sua estação favorita.

O carro finalmente saiu da frente da casa e seguiu para o cinema que ficava apenas 15 minutos de distância. Ambos ficaram em silêncio e tudo que se ouvia era a melodia de "Girl", dos Beatles. Bella tentava prestar atenção na letra da música, mas suas mãos não paravam de suar. Talvez conversar ajudasse.

- Você mora sozinho?

- Sim, há 3 anos. E você?

- Também. Você trabalha?

- Sim, mas trabalho em casa. Sou _web designer_.

- Parece legal.

- É sim, e conseguir ficar conhecido no meio, então dá pra tirar uma grana boa.

- Queria eu poder dizer isso.

- Não gosta da loja?

- Não é que eu não goste. Acho que até já me acostumei, mas lá não paga bastante, apenas o suficiente. Fora que ninguém sonha em se tornar vendedora de loja pro resto da vida.

- E o que você sonha em fazer pelo resto da vida?

- Não sei. Você se imagina sendo _web designer_ pra sempre?

- Sim, mas vou admitir que esse não era o sonho da minha vida quando eu tinha 12 anos.

- Sério? O que você queria ser? Calma! Deixa eu adivinhar! Bombeiro? Médico? Astronauta? – ela perguntou empolgada, mas pra cada pergunta levou um não.

- Está longe...

- Ok, desisto. O que queria ser então?

- Um vampiro, mas infelizmente a profissão não estava disponível no mercado. – ele falou fazendo com que Bella caísse na gargalhada.

No curto tempo que faltava para chegarem ao cinema ele contou o quão obcecado ficou pelas criaturas místicas quando em seu aniversário ganhou de presente o livro "Entrevista com o vampiro". Ela riu o tempo todo e somente quando o carro parou foi que notou que ele conseguiu com que ficasse distraída o caminho inteiro. Talvez tenha sido um engano achar que o encontro tinha começado mal.

Parados em frente ao cinema, optaram por ver uma comédia romântica que começava em 10 minutos. Bella odiava comédias românticas, mas como ela sabia – ou ao menos esperava – que provavelmente metade do filme passaria trocando beijos com Edward, não ligou para o que eles iriam, teoricamente, assistir.

Ela não poderia estar mais certa. Assim que entraram na sala Edward apontou para um lugar no fundo e lá eles sentaram. Pensando que teria que aguentar pelo menos 30 minutos antes que ele tomasse alguma atitude, ficou surpresa quando no segundo trailer ele colocou a mão em seu cabelo e beijou abaixo de sua orelha.

Edward se preparou para esse momento como um lutador se prepara para uma luta. Pouco antes de sair de casa, ligou para seu amigo Jasper e o fez um monte de perguntas, todas quais foram respondidas com um _"faz o que você achar certo na hora"_. Se não fosse pelo fato de que Emmett provavelmente ficaria 20 minutos falando que ele iria "_finalmente afogar o ganso",_ teria feito uma segunda ligação.

Porém, Edward resolveu seguir o conselho do amigo e foi isso que fez quando nem 10 minutos dentro do cinema seus lábios entraram em contato com o pescoço de Bella.

- Posso te beijar? – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Se eu não te pedi permissão, você também não precisa.

Durante todo filme seus lábios não se desgrudaram por mais do que 2 minutos e quando não estavam uns nos outros, vagavam por pescoços e orelhas. Ambos saíram do cinema sem saber qual era a história do filme.

- Esse foi o melhor filme que eu já vi – ele disse segurando a mão dela enquanto caminhavam pela rua

- Definitivamente – respondeu rindo – E eu não achei que fosse possível, mas a cada minuto ficava melhor.

- Isso significa que temos que fazer de novo.

- Sim, mas acho que meus lábios agradeceriam um descanso. Eles estão um pouco inchados. – respondeu passando a ponta dos dedos pela sensível pele.

- É... até Angelina Jolie ficaria com inveja.

- A culpa é sua. Acho que você realmente tem um complexo de vampiro.

- Sinto muito. Ok, é mentira. Eu gosto de mordiscar sua boca, principalmente o lábio inferior. – disse ele olhando o tão adorado lábio.

- Tô brincando. Você pode fazer de novo, eu gosto. – falou em seu ouvido. Ele virou para beijá-la, mas ela logo desviou o rosto – Mas não agora. Eles estão doendo de verdade.

- Ok – respondeu rindo e ela logo se juntou a ele.

- Posso saber pra onde você está me levando?

- Tem um "Johnny Rockets" aqui perto. Você está com fome?

- Um pouco. Eu comeria um _cheeseburguer_.

Alguns minutos depois eles chegaram à lanchonete.

- Eu sempre sonhei em vir num lugar desses – ela falou sentando-se em um sofá vermelho e observando o lugar que parecia ter saído direto dos anos 50.

- É a sua primeira vez aqui?

- Sim – respondeu. _Em_ _Forks não tinha nem McDonald's_, pensou.

- Até hoje eu não sei como não era uma bola durante minha infância. Eu costumava vir muito aqui com meus pais quando criança.

- Ok. Então o que você me recomenda?

- Qualquer sanduíche. E ainda não sei dizer qual o melhor _milkshake_, mas acho que é um empate entre o de Oreo e o de torta de maça.

- Que tal eu pedir um e você outro? A gente pode dividir.

- Ótimo! – ele disse sorrindo.

Ambos fizeram seus pedidos e voltaram a conversar sobre os tempos em que Edward visitava o lugar pelo menos três vezes na semana.

- Ah meu Deus! – Bella gritou interrompendo Edward logo quando ele estava contando sobre a vez que ganhou uma aposta que conseguiria beber três _milkshakes_ antes de seu amigo Emmett – Eles têm uma _jukebox_!

- Sim. Por que você não escolhe uma música?

- Ok! – falou sorridente indo até a máquina. Só faltava pular de alegria.

Ele observava de longe enquanto ela mordia o lábio em dúvida a procura de uma música e não pode deixar de rir da cara de dor que ela fez logo em seguida. De repente seus olhos se arregalaram e ela logo colocou a ficha na máquina, apertando os botões com um sorriso no rosto.

- Posso saber por que a senhora está sorrindo desse jeito?

- Eles têm uma das minhas músicas preferidas!

- E qual seria? – ele perguntou e como se a cena tivesse sido ensaiada a música começou a tocar.

- Essa! Tira uma foto minha com a _jukebox_? – ela pediu entregando seu celular a ele.

- Claro, vamos lá.

Ela parou em frente ao aparelho e ele apontou a ela dois celulares.

- Você também quer uma foto?

- Não, eu quero um vídeo – ele tirou uma foto com o celular dela e guardou no bolso. Apertando OK do seu aparelho, começou a filmar – Cadê? Você não vai cantar pra mim?

- Isso é estúpido. – Bella disse rindo.

- Eu já tô filmando! Vamos lá, só um trechinho! – ele pediu fazendo bico. Ela então começou a cantar.

_- "What can I do? Don't want nobody! 'Cause baby it's you!"_ ("O que eu posso fazer? Não quero ninguém! Porque baby, é você!") – ela cantou e logo que as palavras saíram da sua boca e o significado entrou em sua cabeça, suas bochechas coraram. Ele parou de filmar e foi pra perto dela.

- Eu prometo que não vou morder. – falou e logo a beijou. Assim eles ficaram até a música acabar e voltarem para seus lugares. – Nunca tinha escutado essa música.

- Eu conheço há pouco tempo. Eu a descobri porque ela faz parte da trilha sonora de um filme do Tarantino.

- Hmm...

- Que foi? Que cara foi essa?

- Eu não sou lá muito chegado nos filmes dele...

- Como não? Nem _Pulp Fiction_?

- Não.

- _Kill Bill_?

- Não. Os filmes dele são muito violentos.

- Mas você é homem, você deveria gostar disso!

- Não. Eu acho que ele é superestimado.

- Dá pra gente mudar de assunto? Porque se não, acho que vou acabar me levantando e indo embora, e eu realmente quero provar esse _milkshake_.

- Só porque eu acho o Tarantino superestimado?

- Não repete! Esse _milkshake_ vale a pena mesmo?

- Você realmente tá aqui só por causa do _milkshake_? – ele perguntou fingindo estar magoado.

- Sim... Ok, talvez também pelo fato de que você é muito bonito. – ela disse olhando para ele e viu que tentava não sorrir. – E também porque eu gosto dos seus beijos.

- Eu prometo não falar mais do Tarantino.

- Ok. Se você seguir sua promessa a gente até pode sair mais vezes... se você quiser.

- Eu quero.

A comida chegou e estava maravilhosa. Edward não conseguia tirar os olhos de Bella. Era como se ela fosse uma criança em dia de festa, o sorriso não saia de seu rosto por nada. Melhor ainda foi quando "_Respect_", da Aretha Franklin, começou a tocar e todos garçons foram pro meio do restaurante dançar. Ambos nunca tinham se divertido tanto na companhia de alguém do sexo oposto.

Na hora de ir embora, Bella mais uma vez estava nervosa. Ele abriu a porta do carro para ela, assim como na ida e ela sentou no banco respirando fundo. _Está tudo bem_.

- Você quer que eu ligue o rádio?

- Sim, obrigada.

- Então, você se divertiu?

- Muito. Eu sinceramente não me lembro de quando foi a última vez que me diverti desse jeito.

- Também não. Talvez a gente possa marcar de fazer algo semana que vem?

- Claro. O que você tem em mente? – Ela perguntou e ficou espantada quando sentiu a decepção de que só o veria semana que vem.

- Por enquanto nada, mas posso te ligar durante a semana para combinar.

Na verdade, sabia exatamente onde pretendia que o segundo encontro ocorresse, mas queria um pretexto para falar com ela durante a semana.

Quando chegaram à casa da Bella, se despediram com um ou quatro beijos e uma promessa de se verem na próxima sexta-feira.

Na hora de dormir, Bella desejou mais do que nunca ter sua mãe para falar sobre Edward. Lembrava-se perfeitamente da sua primeira paixão, Eric, e de como sua mãe a consolou quando ele havia a dito "_não é você, sou eu_"– na verdade, era de fato ele. Eles seriam o casal perfeito se não fosse pelo fato que tinham tudo em comum. Inclusive o gosto por homens. Hoje, ela contaria sobre o garoto de pele branca como a neve e olhos de esmeralda, que com um simples toque fazia com que ela sentisse tudo que nenhum outro homem foi capaz de provocar.

No meio da noite, acordou respirando forte. Havia sonhado que sua mãe a tinha em seus braços e sorria de felicidade ouvindo a filha falar do menino que tentava roubar seu coração. O sono não voltou e tudo que conseguiu fazer foi chorar tentando entender porque sua vida tinha que ser desta forma.

Edward não se importou que já se passavam das 11 horas da noite quando ligou para Jasper. Ele precisava compartilhar com alguém o quanto sua noite foi perfeita. Jasper nunca ouviu Edward falar tão animado sobre alguém e não pôde deixar de ficar contente pelo amigo. Em sua opinião, Edward era uma boa pessoa e muito dedicado as pessoas a quem amava, merecia alguém que o tratasse da mesma maneira.

Domingo passou para ambos de forma demorada. Ele resolvia algo do trabalho, ela assistia seriados que sua geração nunca ouvira falar. Em comum eles tinham os pensamentos sobre a noite de sábado e o que viria a acontecer na próxima sexta.

Segunda, quando chegou no trabalho, Lauren puxou Bella para um cantinho pra que pudessem conversar sem os ouvidos de Bree e Jessica.

- E ai? Como você está?

- Bem. Por quê? – perguntou não entendendo o porquê Lauren parecia tão preocupada.

- É porque na festa sexta você pareceu exagerar um pouco.

- Ah sim. Desculpe. – falou sinceramente. Das meninas que trabalhavam na loja, Lauren foi sempre a mais simpática.

- Tudo bem. Acho que uma vez ou outra sempre acontece com alguém.

- É. Espero que quem me viu naquele estado também pense a mesma coisa.

- É...- ela falou pensativa – Eu não quero me meter, mas eu vi que você saiu da festa com o meu primo...

- Ah... É...

- A gente era mais próximo quando criança, mas ele é bem legal.

- Sim, ele é... – falou desconfortável.

- Eu espero que vocês se dêem bem. Era só isso que queria falar.

- Ok. – respondeu sem saber mais o que dizer. _Vai entender_.

Na quarta feira Edward já não aguentava mais ficar sem a voz da Bella e resolveu que já era hora de marcarem aonde seria o tão aguardado segundo encontro. Quando seu telefone tocou, Bella nem se importou caso ele notasse que ela atendeu no primeiro toque.

- Olá. É o Edward.

- Eu sei.

- Tudo bem?

- Sim e você?

- A semana está cheia, mas não vejo a hora de chegar sexta.

- A minha também tem sido cansativa – respondeu. _E eu estou contando as horas para sexta_, pensou.

- Eu tava pensando... Que tal a gente assistir um filme aqui em casa e depois pedir uma pizza? – ele perguntou ansioso pela resposta.

- Por mim tudo bem.

- Ok. Então acho que a gente se vê na sexta.

- Sim. Até.

Bella sabia que não tinha pego o endereço dele e nem o horário que deveria chegar, mas era uma desculpa que tinha para poder falar com ele na quinta. Ele não se incomodou nem um pouco.

* * *

**Essa história é divida em 3 partes. A segunda vem em breve. **

**Todo feedback é sempre bem-vindo. =)**


	2. Parte II

**Twilight não me pertence.**

**Lou, muito obrigada.**

* * *

De outra maneira (Parte II)

Sexta-feira, às 17h, Bella pegava o ônibus e seguia para casa de Edward. Às 17h35 tocava a campainha de uma casa três vezes maior do que a dela. _É, ele realmente não estava mentindo quando disse que ganhava uma boa grana sendo web designer_.

- Hey – ele falou abrindo a porta

- Olá.

Assim que entraram na casa ele a puxou para um beijo que foi logo correspondido. _Eu senti falta disso_, ambos pensaram.

- Você quer conhecer a casa?

- Claro.

Durante 23 minutos Edward mostrou todos os cômodos da casa para Bella, afinal, sua casa nunca esteve tão arrumada.

- E por último a sala. É aqui que vamos ficar.

- É uma bela casa.

- Sim, mas eu dou todos os créditos à minha mãe. Foi ela quem decorou isso tudo.

- Queria eu ter um talento desse.

Apesar do fato que Renée acabaria sendo uma péssima decoradora de ambientes, Bella gostaria de poder falar isso de sua própria mãe, mas na verdade se contentaria em apenas tê-la de volta.

- Eu ia separar alguns filmes pra gente assistir, mas achei melhor deixar você escolher. Tenho uma pequena coleção aqui – falou apontando para o móvel ao lado da TV.

A garota com grandes olhos castanhos parou e observou os títulos. Tinham filmes nunca ouviu falar, alguns que já conhecia e uns que detestava. Teve de morder a língua para não dizer alguma coisa quando viu que ele tinha o filme "Um lugar chamado Notting Hill". _Ele não gosta de Tarantino, mas gosta de Notting Hill_.

- A gente vai assistir filme de verdade ou vai ficar dando uns amassos no sofá?

- Assistir de verdade? – respondeu meio incerto.

- Ok, então que tal assistirmos "Peixe grande"?

- Tudo bem.

Bella sempre quis assistir esse filme, mas nunca teve a oportunidade. Deitada no sofá, com os braços de Edward em sua volta, não pôde deixar de lembrar-se do seu pai graças às cenas que passavam na sua frente. Quando pequena adorava sentar nas cadeiras que ficavam do lado de fora de sua casa e ouvir as mirabolantes histórias que seu pai contava. Foi difícil segurar o choro, ainda mais quando Edward – talvez notando o quanto ela estava envolvida com o filme – fazia carinho em seu braço e, uma vez ou outra, beijava sua cabeça. No final do filme Bella tinha olhos vermelhos e um nó na garganta. Ele a virou e ficaram frente a frente no sofá.

- Tá tudo bem?

- Sim. As vezes eu acabo entrando no filme...

- Acontece.

- É. Edward?

- Sim?

- Posso te pedir uma coisa?

- Claro.

- Tem como a gente ir devagar?

- É lógico, Bella. Eu não quero me aproveitar de você de nenhuma forma.

- Não, eu não tô falando de sexo.

- Então do que?

- De se conhecer. Eu não saio com alguém tem um tempão e tem algumas coisas que não me sinto a vontade ainda pra falar. Tem como você ser paciente comigo?

- Ok. A gente pode seguir o seu ritmo.

- Ok então.

A garota então resolveu seguir em frente. Passou suas mãos pelo cabelo dele e observou cada traço de seu rosto. _Ele é realmente lindo_. Ela então o beijou e jurou nunca esquecer o seu gosto. Quando vagou com as mãos pelas costas dele pôde sentir o quanto ficou arrepiado, prometeu a si mesma descobrir outras formas de deixá-lo desse jeito. No momento em que as mãos dele entraram por debaixo da sua camisa e passou os dedos pelas cicatrizes que a marcavam, ela congelou e ele, assustado com a reação dela, também.

- São cicatrizes.

- Ah... desculpa?

- Tudo bem, você não sabia.

- O que aconteceu?

- Eu... eu prefiro não falar sobre isso.

- Ah... Tudo bem.

- Só... me da dá um pouco de tempo, ok?

- Claro. – ele falou a beijando de leve

- Isso é tão estranho pra mim.

- Isso o que?

- Isso como quando você me toca. Eu nunca me importei. Não sei se é assunto pro momento, mas eu já dormi com outros caras, porém eu nunca me importei com o que eles pensavam, mas toda vez que você me toca eu fico tentando adivinhar o que você pensa. A cada conversa que a gente tem, a vontade de que você me toque aumenta, mas a cada segundo o meu medo cresce mais.

- Medo de que?

- Disso que está acontecendo com a gente.

- O que tá acontecendo?

- Você pode parar de me fazer pergunta?! – disse irritada

- Uh... Desculpa, eu só...

- Tudo bem. Eu quem peço desculpa. Não sei o que tá acontecendo, mas eu não lido muito bem com certas mudanças. Quando eu escolho mudar algo, tudo bem, eu consigo me virar. O problema é quando não tenho controle sobre as coisas. As vezes acontecem fatos na minha vida que não fui eu quem escolhi e me sinto perdida. É isso que eu sinto com você. Não é como se eu tivesse te escolhido... É como se você tivesse sido escolhido pra mim.

- Eu sei...

- Eu não sou sincera dessa forma tem um bom tempo e agora me sinto tão estúpida. Eu odeio gostar do jeito que você faz com que eu me sinta. É tão bom e tão ruim. – ela suspirou. _Faz tanto tempo que não me sinto vulnerável desse jeito_.

- Você não é estúpida. Está tudo bem. Acho que é assim que a maioria das pessoas se sente no começo de um relacionamento.

- É assim que a gente deve chamar isso? Um relacionamento?

- Eu não sei, Bella. Você quem pediu pra gente ir com calma. Eu não tenho interesse de sair com outras mulheres e, sinceramente, me incomodaria se você saísse com outros caras.

- Eu me sinto da mesma forma.

- Então é assim que a gente chama. Um relacionamento.

- Eu não tenho um namorado desde os 18 anos.

- Você tem agora.

- É... – ela disse sorrindo e com o coração disparado

- Posso te beijar de novo?

- Você é tão educado. – falou rindo – Eu já disse, não tem necessidade de me pedir permissão pra tudo, só tem que prestar atenção quando eu falar "para" ou "não", ok?

- Ok – falou passando a mão por debaixo da camisa dela.

Bella imaginou muitas coisas sobre como seria a primeira vez que eles transassem – ainda mais depois de ter visto o DVD de "Notting Hill" na coleção dele. Imaginou que ele a levaria para o quarto, acenderia velas e talvez até colocasse "_She_", do Elvis Costello, para tocar no fundo enquanto fariam amor lentamente. Ela nunca poderia transformar em palavras o quão feliz e aliviada estava por não ter sido nada disso. Tudo aconteceu no sofá da sala, a claridade era proporcionada pela televisão e talvez se ela não estivesse tão concentrada em Edward e nos sons que seus corpos faziam quando se encontravam, saberia que, ao invés da música romântica no rádio, as vozes que vinham da TV falavam sobre um incrível triturador de legumes, um colchão de ar, uma escova que rodava sozinha facilitando na hora de secar o cabelo e até mesmo um modelador de corpo que prometia diminuir até três números de seu manequim na hora!

Depois de recolocarem suas roupas, uma pizza foi pedida e uma garrafa de vinho aberta. Eles conversaram sobre tudo e sobre nada. Bella notou o quanto Edward gostava de falar do passado e ele notou o quanto ela era adversa a falar dos dias que vivera antes de se conhecerem. Ao se despedirem promessas de se ligarem e almoçarem juntos no dia seguinte foram feitas.

Assim, o que eles chamavam de relacionamento começou. Se falaram durante todos os dias naquela semana e se viram todas as vezes que o desejo de um toque ou até mesmo um olhar se fazia necessário.

Foi em um sábado que Bella recebeu um convite de Edward - que não esperava tão cedo.

- Amanhã é aniversário de um amigo meu. Vai ser num pub. Eu queria que você fosse.

- A gente tá namorando tem um pouco mais de uma semana. Você não acha que é muito cedo pra me apresentar a eles?

- Não. Por que você acha isso?

- Não sei. Normalmente as pessoas esperam o relacionamento ficar mais estável antes de apresentar aos amigos.

- Qual o problema? Você acha que a gente não vai durar? Porque sinceramente, se você começa uma relação achando que ela não vai a lugar algum, acaba de fato não indo.

- Não é isso que eu tô falando. Não coloca palavras na minha boca. Eu só acho que a gente tinha que se sentir mais a vontade com nós mesmos antes de adicionarmos mais gente nessa equação.

- Ele é um grande amigo meu e outros amigos também estarão lá. Só queria que eles conhecessem a garota de quem eu não paro de falar. Eles são importantes pra mim e você também está se tornando importante. Você não tem vontade de me apresentar pra ninguém que ama?

- Tenho. – respondeu num sussurro_. O problema é que eles não estão mais aqui_.

- Então você deve imaginar como eu me sinto.

- Agora você tá tentando fazer com que eu me sinta culpada e aceite ir.

- Não é isso! Eu só quero que você entenda o meu lado!

- Eu entendo.

- Esquece. Eu nunca falei sobre isso, ok?

- Ok, eu esqueço, mas você vai esquecer também ou vai ficar putinho?

- Você precisa ser hostil desse jeito? – perguntou impressionado com a atitude dela._ É isso que ela usa pra se defender? Grosseria?_

- Eu não tô sendo hostil.

- Sim, você está! Tudo que eu falei foi que queria sua presença em um dia que vou estar com todas as pessoas que são importantes pra mim. Eu não quero brigar. Eu disse que ia seguir seu ritmo, não é? Então pronto. – falou se levantando – Vou à cozinha, você quer alguma coisa?

- Um copo d'água.

Ela não sabia se esse era o plano dele, mas se sentia culpada. Bella se acostumou a não ter ninguém e passar pela aprovação de mais pessoas a assustava. Ainda mais pessoas que são de grande valor para Edward. E se eles não gostassem dela? O que ele faria? Porém, mais do que tudo, Bella sabia o que o pedido dele significava. Ele oficialmente queria incluí-la em sua vida. _Será que ele achava que isso era pra sempre_? O que ela faria caso se permitisse amar outra pessoa novamente e depois ele fosse tirado dela? A dor era muito grande. Não suportaria.

- Sua água. – ele disse a entregando o copo

- Obrigada.

- Olha, eu não tô chateado com você. As vezes é ruim quando você cria expectativas em cima de uma coisa e no final acaba não saindo como no esperado. Quando se sentir pronta será um prazer apresentá-los a você.

- Que tal se a gente fizer o seguinte: você vai pro aniversário e depois de um tempo eu encontro com você lá. Caso eu não me sinta confortável falo que tenho que ir embora.

- Sério? – ele perguntou sorrindo

- Sério. – ela respondeu sentindo-se feliz por tê-lo feito sorrir.

- Ok, mas não se sinta forçada...

- Cala a boca que eu já aceitei. – ela disse o beijando

- Eu não gosto de brigar.

- Também não.

- Eu gosto de você.

- Eu também gosto de você.

- Sabe o que dizem por ai?

- Várias coisas, mas onde especificamente você está querendo chegar?

- Espertinha. Dizem que o sexo depois de uma briga é mil vezes melhor.

- Ah, é mesmo?

- Bom, nunca tentei. Quer tentar?

- Hmm... Não sei – ela falou colocando a mão no queixo e fingindo pensar. Ele a colocou mais perto e chupou um lugar de seu pescoço que a deixava louca. – Ok!

No dia seguinte, Bella estava do lado de fora do pub respirando fundo. _Vai dar tudo certo_, era o mantra do dia. Assim que entrou no bar logo viu os fios de cabelo que se destacavam em qualquer multidão.

- Cheguei. – ela falou encostando a mão no ombro de Edward

- Hey! Eu estou tão feliz que você veio! – falou a abraçando e dando um leve beijo em seus lábios – Pessoal, esta é Bella, minha namorada.

Bella, então, observou as pessoas que estavam ao seu redor. O primeiro a se apresentar foi Emmett. Ele a abraçou de tal forma que seus pés saíram do chão. Tinha cabelos castanhos e um rosto de criança que traía sua enorme forma física. A segunda foi a loira Rosalie – que também poderia se chamar "a mulher mais bonita do mundo" – e muito diferente do namorado, nem sequer encostou em Bella, apenas a olhou da cabeça aos pés e disse seu nome enquanto acenava. Logo depois Jasper, o aniversariante, a deu um leve abraço e disse que era um prazer finalmente conhecer a mulher de quem Edward tanto falava. Bella corou e agradeceu o rapaz de cabelos loiros que parecia ter saído direto de Woodstock. Bella se sentiu uma idiota por ter tido medo de conhecer pessoas que a receberam de forma tão simpática – _com exceção da "perfeição humana"_, pensou. O que ela não sabia era que enquanto a loira fatal fazia cara de poucos amigos, existia uma pessoa naquele bar que compensaria a antipatia de no mínimo 5 Rosalies.

- Ah meu Deus! – uma voz falou atrás de Bella – Você é a namorada do Edward?!

- Hmm... Sim, quem seria você? – perguntou mortificada com a atenção que estava recebendo.

- Eu sou Alice, esposa do Jasper. – ela falou sorrindo e puxando Bella para um abraço. A mulher parecia uma criança. Era baixinha e tinha os cabelos curtos e bem pretos; se vestia de forma impecável e parecia ser totalmente o oposto de Jasper.

- Eu sou Bella, prazer.

- O Edward falou tanto de você que eu já estava achando que você era produto da imaginação dele.

- Alice! – Edward falou constrangido.

- E você é tão bonita! Eu achei que ele estava exagerando!

- Obrigada?

- Você quer um _drink_? Eu já tomei três taças dessa coisa rosa. – ela levantou o copo que estava na mão – Mas eu não aconselho nada azul.

- Ok, eu tentarei lembrar disso.

- Eu tô tão feliz hoje e nem é meu aniversário! Eu amo aniversários!

- Ela está bêbada? – Bella perguntou baixinho no ouvido de Edward.

- Sinceramente não sei falar. Ela é normalmente bastante... efusiva, mas hoje está um pouco mais do que o normal. É, provavelmente sim.

- ...e eu quero que seja lembrado para sempre! – Alice concluiu sobre algo que Bella não escutou – Quando foi seu aniversário, Bella?

- Hmm... Na verdade eu completo 22 anos na próxima semana, dia 13.

- Ah meu Deus!

- Alice, não... – Edward começou a dizer, mas foi logo interrompido.

- A gente tem que dar uma festa!

- Na verdade eu não sou muito chegada em...

- Toma! – A pequena falou estendendo a mão com um _drink_.

- O que?

- Bebe isso!

- Ok... – Bella falou bebendo o líquido rosa. Era divino.

- Bom?

- Sim.

- Agora imagine uma festa com vários desses.

- Alice... – Edward disse balançando a cabeça, mas com um sorriso no rosto.

Três copos depois Bella já estava fazendo planos da festa com Alice. O combinado era que a festa teria menos de 10 pessoas, bebidas rosas, nenhuma bebida azul e uma piscina de bolinhas. Bella não estava muito certa sobre a idéia da piscina, mas Alice parecia tão animada que ela apenas concordou com a menina tentando não desanimá-la.

Na hora de cantar parabéns para Jasper, Alice fez um emocionado discurso.

- Eu me lembro como se fosse hoje. Era a minha primeira festa na faculdade e lá, cercado por uma multidão, estava Jasper. Ele fazia um _cover_ de "_Somebody to love_", do Jefferson Airplane, e assim que a música acabou eu fui falar com ele. A primeira coisa que falei foi "Você tem algo bom pra fumar?" e ele respondeu "Depende do que você vai me dar em troca". Naquela noite a gente compartilhou nosso primeiro baseado e primeiro beijo. Embora hoje nós só compartilhemos beijos e... fluidos corporais...

- Não. Ela não é _tão_ efusiva. Definitivamente bêbada. – Edward falou no ouvido de Bella que caia na gargalhada.

-... e eu vou te amar pra sempre! Feliz 27 anos!

- Feliz aniversário! – todos falaram e bateram palmas.

Após uma calorosa despedida, Bella e Edward seguiram para casa dela. Durante o caminho Bella cogitou contar a Edward que toda vez que entrava em um carro, seu coração disparava e preferia mil vezes andar de ônibus, mas acabou achando melhor não, já que tal assunto geraria perguntar sobre algo que não estava preparada para responder.

- Arrependida? – ele perguntou sentando-se no sofá

- Eu? Não, de forma alguma.

- Você tava quieta no carro, perecia estar em outro planeta.

- Só pensando.

- Em que?

- Na vida. Hoje foi demais.

- Que bom que você gostou deles. Imagino que eles tenham sentido o mesmo.

- Eu não ficaria tão certa quanto a Rosalie.

- Relaxa, ela é assim só no começo. Daqui a pouco vocês vão estar trocando telefone que nem você fez com Alice.

- Ela é tão divertida! E o Jasper parece ser tão calmo. Imagino como deve ser a convivência deles.

- Eles parecem bem diferentes, mas quanto mais tempo você passa com eles, acaba percebendo que foram feitos um pro outro.

- Eles parecem de fato muito felizes.

- E são. É bom saber finalmente como eles devem se sentir.

- Você fala como se nunca tivesse tido uma namorada.

- Já tive, mas nunca me senti assim.

- Talvez seja porque os anos vão passando e você acaba tendo medo de ficar sozinho.

- Duvido que seja por isso, mas já que citou o assunto, você não tem medo de ficar sozinha? – ele perguntou. Bella já estava com o "não" na ponta da língua. Aos 19 anos já tinha se conformado a ficar sozinha pra sempre. A questão é que agora existia Edward, então, sentiria medo de ficar sem ele?

- Talvez sim.

Os dias passavam e eles se conheciam um pouco mais, talvez não da forma que Edward gostaria, mas aceitava tudo que podia. Na véspera de seu aniversário, Bella recebeu uma ligação de Alice acertando detalhes finais da festa.

- A festa vai ser aqui no quintal, relaxa.

- Eu sei... É só que eu não gosto de coisas muito grandes...

- "Não gosto de coisas muito grandes"? Acho que Edward não ficaria muito feliz em ouvir você falando isso por aí. Pra mim quanto maior, melhor. Gosto de tudo grandioso.

- Muito engraçadinha. E eu espero realmente que você não esteja se referindo a certa parte... anatômica do Jasper porque, sinceramente, muita informação.

- Eu te dou alguns anos pra se acostumar comigo, sei que é difícil.

- Obrigada?

- Ah! Como eu me esqueci disso?!

- O que?

- O motivo da minha ligação! Eu consegui!

- Conseguiu o que?

- A piscina!

Quando, após o trabalho, chegou no quintal da casa de Alice de mãos dadas com Edward, Bella se deparou com uma cena que jamais imaginara presenciar na vida.

- "_One pill makes you larger and one pill makes you small, and the ones that mother gives you don't do anything at all"_ (Uma pílula a torna grande e uma a torna pequena, e aquelas que sua mãe te dá não fazem efeito algum) – cantava Jasper com seu violão em frente a uma feliz Alice que pulava dentro de uma piscina lotada de bolinhas.

- Eu acho que eles estão drogados. – falou Bella para Edward

- Não, eles não fazem isso. – falou e Bella olhou pra ele com uma sobrancelha arqueada – Não fazem desde que se formaram.

- Porque ele está cantando uma música sobre Alice no país das maravilhas, que fala de drogas?

- Ele é um grande fã de "Jefferson Airplane". E talvez eles tenham parado de se drogar, mas alguns efeitos colaterais restam até hoje.

- Eu não acredito que você é amigo de gente que se drogava.

- Por quê? Qual o problema?

- Nenhum, é que você é tão... certinho.

- Eu já fiquei chapado uma vez, tá?

- Jura?

- Juro. Eu talvez tenha comido uns _brownies_ sem saber que tinha maconha neles.

- Deveria eu estar preocupada com o que a gente vai comer nessa festa?

- Não. – ele olhou mais uma vez para Alice pulando na piscina – Eu acho.

- "_Go ask Alice, I think she'll know_" (Pergunte a Alice, eu acho que ela saberá) – Jasper continuava a cantar sem saber que o casal observava.

- Você ouviu o homem. A gente deve perguntar a Alice. – Edward falou rindo

- Algo me diz que eu nunca vou esquecer esse aniversário.

- Jasper! Eles chegaram! – Alice falou enquanto tentava sair da piscina com a ajuda do marido.

- Feliz aniversário! – Jasper a abraçou e depois foi cumprimentar Edward.

- Obrigada!

- Feliz 22 anos! – Alice pulou em cima de Bella, entregado um presente.

- Não precisava.

- É, eu sei, mas quis comprar mesmo assim. Edward vai me agradecer mais tarde.

- Então eu definitivamente não abrirei agora.

- Desde que vocês utilizem...

- Eu realmente estou com medo da comida. – Bella cochichou com Edward

- Estou curioso pra saber o que ela te deu.

- Em casa a gente descobre.

- Vem pra piscina, é incrível! Minha mãe nunca me levou em parquinhos que tinham esse tipo de brinquedo. Será que isso é um trauma de infância que se pronuncia na minha vida adulta? – falou Alice mais uma vez entrando na piscina.

- Isso ou efeitos colaterais... – Edward respondeu

- Ahn? – Alice perguntou cercada por bolinhas coloridas.

- Nada. – Bella falou entrando na piscina

- Você costumava brincar nessas quando pequena, Bella? – Alice perguntou. Edward ia à cozinha pegar uma cerveja, mas assim que ouviu a pergunta de Alice, parou. Bella nunca tocou no assunto de sua infância e ele achava que esse deveria ser um tópico delicado. Esperava ansioso por qualquer informação a mais que Bella poderia dar.

- Na verdade sim. Já brinquei algumas vezes.

- Que sorte a sua!

- É... Emmett e Rosalie não vêm? – ela perguntou e embora Jasper e Alice não tenham notado o desespero que tinha em mudar de assunto, para Edward tal fato não passou despercebido.

- Eles devem estar chegando. Você chamou mais alguém?

- Só a Lauren, prima do Edward, mas ela não estava se sentindo bem no trabalho hoje, então imagino que não venha.

- Eu tô indo pegar uma cerveja. Quer alguma coisa? – Edward perguntou do lado de fora da piscina.

- Traz uma pra mim também?

- Ok. – ele falou entrando na casa com Jasper.

- Tudo é tão doce no começo do namoro. – Alice suspirou

- Que foi? Não é mais assim com Jasper?

- Tá louca? Eu e Jasper somos pra sempre! Só que quando as pessoas olham pra nós, sabem que somos loucos um pelo outro. Já quando o namoro está no começo, se você reparar bem, dá pra ver exatamente o casal se apaixonando. Ou talvez esse seja mais algum talento que eu tenho.

- É isso que você vê quando olha pra mim e pro Edward?

- Quase.

- O que você vê então?

- Um homem louco pra se apaixonar e uma mulher desesperada pra que isso não aconteça com ambos.

- Alice, eu...

- Não precisa se justificar pra mim. Eu não sei nada sobre seu passado, mas se você quiser conversar com alguém sobre, pode contar comigo.

- Obrigada.

- De nada, mas Bella...

- O que?

- Não adianta lutar. Vai acontecer. Pra vocês dois.

- Eu sei... – ela falou tão baixo que Alice quase não ouviu.

- Aqui está. – Edward falou entregando a garrafa a Bella.

Alguns minutos depois, Emmett e Rosalie chegaram à festa. Os meninos sentaram na grama e cantaram músicas que foram feitas quando nem eram nascidos. Bella não conseguia parar de rir porque toda hora Alice tacava uma bola em Rosalie, que estava fora da piscina. Na segunda bolada, Rosalie chamou Alice de imatura. Na quinta bolada, Rosalie tacava a bola de volta em Alice. Uma hora, a bola acertou Bella, mas a loira jurava que foi acidentalmente, pois errou a mira quando foi jogar em Alice. Cansadas, as mulheres foram sentar ao lado de seus respectivos homens.

- Vem mais pra perto. – Edward disse a colocando em seu colo.

- Você está tão cheiroso. – Bella falou com o nariz no pescoço dele.

- Eu prefiro o seu cheiro. – ele falou passando o nariz pelo cabelo dela – E muito mais o seu gosto.

Bella levantou o rosto e beijou Edward. Quando olhou pro lado, Alice os observava. _Não adianta lutar_. Seu coração batia disparado.

- Eu sei que você me fez prometer não comprar nada, mas eu comprei.

- Não acredito.

- Pode acreditar. – ele falou a entregando uma caixa. Ela levantou a tampa e um grande sorriso tomou conta de seu rosto.

- São todos os filmes do Tarantino.

- Sim. Só não me faça assistir com você!

- Obrigada! – ela falou distribuindo beijos pelo rosto dele.

Todos se divertiam e finalmente a hora dos parabéns havia chegado. Quando Alice disse que Bella deveria fazer um pedido antes de assoprar as velas que estavam em cima do bolo, ela não pensou em nada específico. Somente "Edward".

Assim que chegaram à casa de Edward, Bella abriu o presente de Alice e tentou entender de onde ela tirou a idéia de presenteá-la com uma roupa de enfermeira. Depois que Edward ligou para Alice agradecendo, entendeu perfeitamente.

Setembro passou num piscar de olhos e logo eles completaram um mês de namoro. Outubro chegou e ambos podiam chamar a relação de confortável. Bella ficava cada vez mais próxima de Alice e embora também não tivesse confessado seu passado a amiga, sentia-se bem em ter alguém além do próprio namorado para conversar. Edward estava nas alturas e, muitas vezes, até esquecia o fato de que Bella ainda não confiava nele o bastante para contar o que a magoava. Diziam que o amor é cego e ele estava completamente apaixonado. A primeira vez que notou que amava Bella, foi quando no meio da noite levantou para pegar um copo d'água na cozinha e assim que voltou a viu, ainda dormindo, agarrada a seu travesseiro e falando com uma voz triste "Edward, Edward", ele voltou para cama preocupado e a colocou em seus braços. Naquela noite não dormiu e seu pensamento era apenas sobre uma coisa. _Está tudo bem, eu te amo_.

Apesar de tudo nem sempre ser as mil maravilhas, eles raramente brigavam e quando isso acontecia era pelos motivos mais supérfluos. Na realidade, a primeira grande briga deles só veio a acontecer no final de novembro.

- Quinta-feira vai ter um almoço na casa dos meus pais do dia de Ação de Graças.

- Hmm...

- Eles te convidaram.

- Obrigada, mas não.

- Não?

- Não.

- Posso saber o motivo?

- Eu não estou pronta. – ela falou. _Ouvir o jeito que você fala com a sua mãe no telefone já é suficiente. Ver o quão amáveis seus pais são pessoalmente só vai ser pior_.

- Claro que você não tá pronta.

- Você está sendo debochado?!

- Debochado? Eu? Não, Bella. Eu estou apenas repetindo o que você adora me falar.

- Edward, sinceramente, se for pra você ficar jogando isso na minha cara, seria melhor você nunca ter começado a namorar comigo.

- É isso que você quer?

- Não! Eu quero que você tenha paciência! Só isso! Se eu falei que não estou pronta, é porque eu estou sendo sincera.

- Você vai fazer o que? Ficar sozinha o dia todo?

- Sim, não me importo.

- Mas eu me importo! Você faz parte da minha vida! Meus pais sabem de você e estão loucos pra te conhecer!

- Isso vai acontecer algum dia, porém não essa quinta.

- Sabe o que é engraçado? Enquanto os meus pais não vêem a hora de conhecer a minha namorada, eu aposto que seus pais nem sabem da minha existência.

- Sai daqui, Edward.

- Por que você não me deixa fazer parte da sua vida?

- Edward, vai embora – ela falou calma, embora suas mãos tremessem indicando que a tranquilidade era apenas em sua voz.

Eles não se falaram durante dois dias. Na quinta-feira de Ação de Graças Bella passou o dia todo de pijama lembrando-se de quando comemorava o feriado com seus pais. Edward foi para casa onde passou toda sua infância e assim que a porta da frente foi aberta, viu que sua mãe tinha percebido que algo estava errado. Ele a explicou que Bella não estava pronta para passar o feriado com eles e que não se falavam desde segunda. Esme falou que o relacionamento ainda era novo, que, talvez, se Edward esperasse mais algumas semanas Bella começaria a sentir mais confiança nele.

Com esse pensamento ele foi pra casa, onde permaneceu até as 7 horas da noite. Não aguentando mais, foi direto até a porta de Bella. Assim que a viu sentiu enorme arrependimento. Ela parecia frágil e cansada. Seu rosto estava inchado de tanto chorar e seu nariz e olhos, vermelhos.

- Desculpa – ele falou a abraçando

- Ok. – ela falou chorando entre os braços que a protegiam

Aquele foi o segundo dia que Edward escutou ela dizendo algo enquanto dormia, mas diferente de antes, ele não ouvia seu nome. "De novo não" era tudo que rolava pelos lábios de Bella naquela noite.

No Natal Bella estava aliviada que os pais de Edward tinham viajado pra Itália e um encontro foi novamente adiado. Ela e Edward passaram a data juntos, na casa dele, com uma árvore muito mal decorada.

O tal encontro com os pais de Edward só veio a ocorrer em meados de março, quando Bella não pôde mais negar o convite que eles a fizeram, mas talvez, se soubesse como a noite ia terminar, teria tentado mais uma vez arrumar uma desculpa.


	3. Parte III

**Twilight não me pertence.**

**Todos os trechos de sonetos usados são de Pablo Neruda.**

**Lou, muito obrigada. De verdade. Acabou *levanta a stella para um brinde*. **

**Essa é a terceira e última parte. =)**

* * *

De outra maneira (Parte III)

Carlisle e Esme Cullen completavam 30 anos de casamento e davam uma festa somente com amigos mais próximos em sua casa.

Esme já conhecia Bella de fotos, mas quando a viu pessoalmente não pôde deixar de congratular o filho pela escolha e dizia isso não só pela beleza da jovem, mas pelo quão adorável ela mostrava ser.

Nem uma hora havia passado e Bella já se sentia emocionalmente desgastada. Assim que a viu, Esme a chamou de Bells - o mesmo apelido que sua mãe a dera quando tinha um ano. O fato que Esme a apresentou pra todo mundo na festa também não ajudou nem um pouco. Observando de longe podia notar o quão próxima aquela família era, e imaginou se caso seus pais ainda fossem vivos se comportariam da mesma forma. Certa hora Esme comentou que os pais de Bells deveriam ser profundamente orgulhosos da menina que têm e, como resposta, Bella apenas bebeu o _champagne_ de sua taça.

A felicidade de Edward era tanta que nem ao menos reparou que o rosto de Bella estampava exatamente o contrário de seu sorriso. Quando chegaram no seu quarto, beijos foram distribuídos e caricias feitas. Cada toque de Edward fazia com que Bella deixasse todos os acontecimentos do dia para serem remoídos depois. Era por isso que qualquer oportunidade para tê-lo dentro dela era bem-vinda. Por alguns minutos, todos seus problemas eram colocados em uma caixa e esquecidos em um armário.

Bella retirou sua última peça de roupa e moveu-se para sentar no colo de Edward.

- Vira de costas – ele disse a puxando contra seu peito. Com uma mão a segurou e com outra se guiava pra dentro dela. Ela se inclinou para frente, colocou a mão no colchão e começou a mexer seu quadril contra o dele.

Bella se sentiu vulnerável pela primeira vez durante o sexo. Nessa posição, quando ele olhasse pra ela, tudo o que veria seriam as cicatrizes. Com sua mão, ele suavemente retirava os longos cabelos castanhos que cobriam as costas dela e passava a ponta de seus dedos delicadamente pelas marcas que ela tinha na pele. Marcas das quais ele não fazia idéia de onde surgiram. _Talvez agora ela me conte_, pensou, porém diferente do que esperava, ela parou seus movimentos.

- Tem como a gente mudar de posição?

- Você não gosta assim?

- Eu não me sinto confortável. – ela disse como num murmúrio. Ele então a colocou mais próxima de seu corpo, de tal forma que ela ficasse encostada em seu peito.

- Melhorou?

- Sim. – respondeu, mas ainda assim sentia-se incomodada. Notando seu desconforto ele sugeriu que ela virasse.

- Eu não ligo. – ele disse quando estavam frente a frente

- Eu ligo. – ela disse, mais uma vez se mexendo e colocando a cabeça no ombro dele, seus braços o abraçando.

- Eu queria que você deixasse que eu te visse... por completo. Eu não vou me importar.

- Essa não é a melhor conversa pro momento.

- Esse é o momento em que eu sinto você mais próxima de mim.

- Eu pedi pra você ter paciência comigo. Quando falei isso não estava brincando. – ela disse levantando o rosto e olhando nos olhos dele.

Por um lado, ele não queria pressioná-la, afinal de contas como ela disse, prometeu ter paciência e essa não era a primeira vez que ela o dizia isso, mas como não poderia querer saber tudo de alguém por quem estava completamente apaixonado? Ele queria falar que ela podia confiar nele, que não a deixaria por nada, que ele a amava, porém optou por dizer algo que talvez transmitisse tudo que ele sentisse e desejasse naquele momento.

- _"Mas tu e eu, amor meu, estamos juntos, juntos desde a roupa às raízes, juntos de outono, de água, de quadris, até ser só tu, só eu juntos."_ – ele falou entre suspiros no pé do ouvido dela

Bella sabia que Edward a amava. Era impossível não notar. Mas ainda assim, imaginou que quando ele a dissesse em voz alta sobre seus sentimentos, não se surpreenderia. Mesmo não falando as três palavras, ela sabia o que estava por trás do que ele disse. "Eu te amo".

Se não fosse pelo medo de que talvez ela não retribuísse seus sentimentos, Edward ficaria com o ego ferido, já que os gemidos de Bella eram exagerados e só demonstravam uma coisa. Aquele orgasmo foi tão real quanto um sonho que teve em que Bella dizia que o amava.

No dia seguinte ela o deixou sozinho na cama, nem ao mesmo avisando que ia para o trabalho. Edward não parava de pensar por um segundo. Eles estavam juntos por mais de seis meses, tinha gente que falava "eu te amo" em menos de uma semana de namoro e ele nem tinha usado essas exatas palavras. Será que era realmente muito cedo?

Aquela semana foi difícil. Ele tentou não levar pro lado pessoal, talvez ela estivesse de TPM ou vai ver era só uma fase, mas cada dia ficava mais difícil.

- Amor? – Edward chamou Bella que estava sentada no sofá olhando pro nada. – Bella?

- O que você quer?

- Eu estava no telefone com Emmett e ele perguntou se a gente gostaria de ir com ele e Rose em _Alki Beach_ amanhã.

- Não estou afim.

- Seria legal visitar algum lugar diferente.

- Edward, se você quer ir, vai. Eu não to te impedindo de ir, só disse que eu não estou afim.

Esse era o tipo de conversa que eles tinham diariamente. Edward fazia alguma sugestão e Bella logo informava sua falta de interesse. Uma vez, chegou até em convidá-la pra assistir o mais novo filme de Tarantino que tinha chegado aos cinemas, mas ela logo disse que esperaria sair em DVD. Os dias passaram e ele, ao invés de abrir a boca pra falar com ela, apenas observava.

Bella parecia abatida e volta e meia ele a pegava limpando lágrimas. Quando abril chegou, tudo pareceu piorar. Ela descontava toda sua raiva em cima dele e ele já não sabia mais o que fazer. Não mais sabendo como mudar a situação, Edward resolveu pedir um conselho a Jasper.

- E ai cara, tá ocupado?

- Não. Por quê? Algum problema? Achei que você estava na casa da Bella.

- Não. A gente não tá muito bem.

- Brigaram?

- A gente briga quase todo dia. Na verdade ela tenta arrumar motivo pra brigar comigo todos os dias. Não sei mais o que fazer.

- É normal acontecer isso, eu acho.

- É, eu acredito que sim, mas a gente está junto só há sete meses. Não era pra gente entrar em crise só depois de, sei lá, dois anos?

- Não é como se tivesse um tempo específico.

- O problema é que estou tentando não ser paranóico, mas desde o dia em que eu meio que disse que a amava, ela age desse jeito.

- O que ela disse de volta?

- Nada.

- Vocês já tentaram conversar?

- Ela parece que tá em outro espaço, Jasper.

- É estranho.

- Muito. E ela esconde alguma coisa de mim. Eu acho que tem alguma coisa com a infância dela ou com os pais, já que ela se recusa a falar sobre isso comigo. Talvez seja por isso que ela esteja desse jeito, mas ela não me da informação para ligar os pontos.

- Por que você não tenta convidá-la amanhã para jantar? Leva ela pra um restaurante depois do trabalho, vocês conversam e tentam se entender. Mostra pra ela que você se importa.

- Eu não consigo pensar em outra coisa. Isso está me matando.

- Relaxa. Faz isso que eu te falei. Se não der certo talvez Alice possa conversar com ela. Elas parecem ser amigas.

- É, vou tentar. Estou indo pra casa dela, você acha que eu devo comentar sobre o jantar de amanhã ou fazer uma surpresa?

- Faz uma surpresa, elas parecem gostar disso.

Bella terminava o seu turno no trabalho quando Edward apareceu na loja.

- Oi Edward, tudo em cima? – Lauren o perguntou e Bella começou a rir ao seu lado. – O que foi?

- Nada, é apenas irônico. – ela respondeu olhando para Edward.

- Eu não acredito... – Edward perplexo com a atitude de Bella.

- O que você tá fazendo aqui?

- Não importa. Te encontro na sua casa.

Edward saiu da loja e Bella sentiu-se arrependida por ter rido da pergunta que Lauren o fez. As meninas que trabalhavam no lugar a olhavam esperando alguma reação. Bree logo se virou para falar algo no ouvido de Jessica que apenas deu um sorriso debochado em direção a Bella.

- Você pode ir, eu termino aqui pra você. – Lauren falou recuperando a atenção de Bella.

- Ok.

- Hmm... Boa sorte. – Lauren falou tentando dar um sorriso, mas Bella estava mais do que certa de que tudo não ocorreria bem quando chegasse em casa, mesmo que tivesse sorte.

Assim que o ônibus a deixou em seu ponto Bella pôde ver Edward encostado no carro ao lado de sua casa. Ela abriu a porta e ambos entraram na sala.

- Você contou pra ela? – ele perguntou irritado

- Do que você tá falando?

- Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando, Bella. "Tudo em cima?". É algum tipo de piada que vocês combinaram pra se divertir?

- Sabia que isso se chama paranóia? O fato de você não ter conseguido uma ereção ontem não significa que o mundo todo vai saber disso.

- Mas não me surpreenderia nada que você abrisse a boca pra contar pra quem aparecesse no caminho. Não é esse que é seu _hobby_ ultimamente? Me menosprezar.

- Te menosprezar? Você é tão dramático.

- Por que você tá fazendo isso?

- Eu não estou fazendo nada.

- Exato. Você não faz nada.

- Edward... vamos conversar amanhã, ok?

- Por quê? Você vai me dizer que hoje não está pronta? Eu não quero conversar amanhã. Eu quero esclarecer tudo hoje.

- Ok então, Edward. Pode falar, pronto. É agora que você finalmente joga tudo na minha cara?

- O que aconteceu? Eu tenho passado todos os dias tentando entender aonde foi que algo deu errado e a minha conclusão tem sido que a culpa é minha, que eu não deveria ter sido sincero com você sobre como me sinto. – ele falou sentando-se no sofá e olhando pro chão – Só que aí eu paro para pensar, como é que eu posso ser culpado por apenas te amar? As pessoas começam relacionamentos com esse intuito. Elas querem alguém pra amar e alguém que as ame de volta. Quando a gente começou a namorar eu estava em êxtase. Você era tudo que eu sonhei: bonita, divertida, engraçada, _sexy_ e carinhosa. Você me pediu paciência e eu tentei ser paciente. Meus amigos a aceitaram e você os aceitou. Eu sei que nossa relação não é perfeita, mas a gente sabia fazer tudo ser bom o bastante pra _nós_. Eu te amo, Bella. Você sabe disso, você entendeu perfeitamente quando te falei o trecho daquele poema.

- Edward... – Bella começava a dizer com os olhos enchendo de lágrima. Ela sentia onde essa conversa estava chegando.

- Não. Me deixa terminar. Desde aquele dia eu sinto como se só houvesse uma pessoa nessa relação. Você começou a ser fria, distante e qualquer coisa era motivo pra me tratar de forma hostil. Eu preciso ser amado e, embora tenha sentido em um dia que era correspondido, hoje eu não sinto mais. Você pode chamar de drama, mas é como se você sugasse todas as minhas energias. A gente está junto há mais de sete meses e você ainda não consegue confiar em mim o suficiente pra me contar o que diabos aconteceu com você! Eu não sei nem de onde você veio, onde você nasceu, quais são os nomes dos seus pais. É como se eu te desse tudo e você só me desse um pouquinho. Chega uma hora que é inevitável eu querer mais.

- Edward, por favor... – ela falou entre lágrimas e ele se sentou aos seus pés.

- Eu te amo. – ele disse limpando as lágrimas dela e deixando que as suas caíssem por seu rosto. – Mas eu não posso continuar assim.

- Isso é um adeus? Você está desistindo?

- Eu não estou desistindo, amor. Se a gente continuar assim, você vai se destruir e, consequentemente, a mim também. Você precisa resolver isso que você ainda tem guardado. Eu não sei o que aconteceu com seus pais ou o que eles fizeram a você, mas você precisa se desprender disso. Seja o que aconteceu no seu passado, você tem que deixar pra trás ou achar uma forma de superá-lo. Bella, você precisa se permitir amar e ser amada. Eu te amo demais pra dizer que isso acabou, mas a gente não pode continuar do jeito que tá.

- Não me deixa, por favor.

- Por que eu não deveria? – ele perguntou, esperando ouvir algo, qualquer coisa, mas tudo que podia ser ouvido era somente o som de choros. Talvez dele, talvez dela. – Eu vou te amar pra sempre, mas a gente só vai poder ficar juntos se você deixar que eu te ame. Eu não posso ficar me policiando 24 horas por dia achando que se eu te mostrar afeto, vou levar uma patada. Eu estou pronto pra você, sempre estive. Espero que um dia você também esteja pronta pra mim.

Edward deixou a casa e foi até Jasper. Quando o amigo abriu sua porta, logo viu que algo estava errado.

- O jantar não deu certo?

- O jantar nunca aconteceu.

- O que aconteceu então?

- Ontem a noite... Quando eu acabei de falar com você no telefone, fui pra casa dela. Eu cheguei e ela estava sentada no sofá assistindo TV, distante como das últimas vezes. Sentei do lado dela e tentei puxar assunto, mas nada. Na hora de dormir ela começou a me beijar como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se o nosso namoro estivesse nas mil maravilhas. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar nisso. "Como ela pode me ignorar durante dias e depois agir dessa forma?" Era tudo que passava pela minha cabeça na hora. A gente não transou. E-Eu simplesmente não consegui.

- Relaxa, cara. Essas coisas acontecem.

- É, o problema é que eu esperava que só fosse quando eu tivesse 70 anos. E pra melhorar a situação de como me sentia, ela virou pro lado e começou a dormir, sem nem ao menos uma palavra. Mal consegui cochilar e durante essa semana ela tem dito coisas incoerentes enquanto dorme, então toda vez que eu pegava no sono acabava acordando com algum barulho que ela fazia.

- E foi por isso que você desistiu de levá-la pra jantar hoje?

- Não. Quando cheguei na loja para buscá-la, Lauren me perguntou se tava tudo em cima. Bella começou a rir e eu logo achei que foi uma piadinha de mau gosto que elas tinham combinado pra cima de mim. Agora contando pra você eu sinto meio idiota por ter achado isso.

- Vocês brigaram?

- É obvio. Aparentemente é o que a gente faz de melhor. Só que dessa vez foi diferente.

- Como assim?

- Eu não aguento mais, Jasper.

- Vocês terminaram?

- Sim. Não. Eu não sei. Eu não quero que acabe, mas a gente não podia ficar junto. Não do jeito que as coisas estavam.

- Uau. Achei que vocês iam se resolver antes que isso pudesse acontecer.

- Eu também. Acreditei em tanta coisa.

- Será que essa foi a melhor solução?

- Não sei. Ela pediu pra eu ficar, mas não deu. Foi a primeira vez em semanas que eu senti algo vindodela. Talvez se a gente mantiver distância ela sinta minha falta. Não tem como ter certeza de nada.

- Sinto muito.

- Alice está aqui? Tem como ela dar uma passada na Bella? Só para checar se está tudo ok.

- Ela saiu, mas vou ligar pro celular.

No momento que recebeu a ligação do marido, Alice largou tudo que estava fazendo e foi direto para casa de Bella.

Quando sua campainha tocou, Bella saiu correndo da sala ainda com esperança de que Edward apenas tinha dito o que disse porque estava irritado, mas quando viu a pequena figura em sua porta, logo percebeu que tudo que aconteceu naquela noite foi real e Edward não bateria de novo em sua porta.

- Você está bem? – Alice perguntou.

- Eu aparento estar bem? – perguntou retoricamente, sua voz rouca de tanto chorar.

- Jazz me contou o que aconteceu. Eu sinto muito.

- Por favor, não fala isso.

- Que tal você se deitar? Eu vou fazer algo pra beber e a gente conversa um pouco, ok?

- Você não precisa fazer isso.

- Por acaso tem alguém com uma arma apontada pra minha cabeça me obrigando a fazer algo? Não? Então pronto, eu faço porque quero.

Alice procurou pelos armários algo que pudesse fazer para a amiga. Entre gavetas achou uma caixa com chá de camomila e deu-se por satisfeita. Com duas canecas na mão, ela entrou no quarto e viu Bella na cama. A frágil mulher chorava em silêncio segurando um travesseiro.

- Eu achei um chá de camomila. Espero que esteja bom. – falou, entregando a bebida.

- Obrigada. – Bella falou colocando a caneca embaixo do seu nariz e sentindo o aroma.

- Ei! Eu juro que não é chá de cogumelo. – ela falou tentando tirar uma risada da amiga, mas tudo ganhou foi um sorriso que parecia deveras forçado. – Quer conversar sobre o que aconteceu?

- Jasper provavelmente te contou tudo. É minha culpa sabe?

- Por que você tá dizendo isso?

- Porque é a verdade. Você provavelmente não vai entender, mas isso tá acontecendo de novo por que a culpa é minha, na primeira vez eu tentei culpar Deus e o mundo, mas agora... – ela disse entre lágrimas e soluços. – Eu não sei se consigo passar por isso de novo.

- Bella...

- Eu não posso Alice! Eu não posso ficar sozinha.

- Está tudo bem, eu estou aqui.

- Eu quero ele!

- Shh... Está tudo bem... – ela falava passando a mão pelos fios de cabelo castanho tentando de alguma forma confortar a amiga, mas Bella apenas continuava a chorar.

- Não vai ficar tudo bem.

As duas mal dormiram e sempre que Bella falava que não ia conseguir – consciente ou não – Alice tentava dizer palavras de encorajamento.

No dia seguinte, Bella foi ao trabalho, mas ficou alienada a tudo. Se tivesse prestado atenção a seus arredores, teria visto a briga que Lauren teve com Jessica e saberia que o motivo era porque Jessica a pediu o telefone do primo que agora estava solteiro.

Os dias iam passando e Bella fazia tudo no automático, até que no dia 11 de abril, mexendo em seu armário, encontrou uma foto que havia tirado no primeiro encontro que teve com Edward. Estampada no papel estava uma mulher totalmente diferente. Na foto ela tinha um grande sorriso, parecia jovem e feliz. Hoje Bella apenas chorava e as marcas escuras embaixo de seus olhos só a faziam parecer mais velha e cansada. Lembrou com perfeição todos os detalhes daquela noite e a cada segundo a saudade crescia. Pensou em como aquele dia foi diferente da última vez que vira Edward. Não sabia exatamente o que a motivou, mas quando percebeu, um número havia sido discado e o telefone estava em sua orelha.

Edward ficou um lixo durante aquela semana. Ligações não foram atendidas e trabalhos foram deixados para trás. A última pessoa que havia visto foi Jasper no dia em que tudo aconteceu, isto é, até o som de sua campainha o alertar que alguém estava em sua porta.

- Oi... – a voz feminina falava hesitante.

- Hey. O que você tá fazendo aqui?

- Desculpa vir ser avisar, mas eu liguei pra cá e ninguém atendeu.

- Não, tudo bem. É que não esperava te ver.

- Eu sei. Eu vim falar sobre a Bella...

- Lauren...

- Edward, ela tá muito mal. Eu não sei o motivo que vocês brigaram, mas está fazendo mal a ela. É aparente todo mundo está vendo.

- Não tem nada que eu possa fazer agora.

- Liga pra ela, tenta ser amigo, sei lá. A gente está ficando preocupado na loja. Parece que ela simplesmente desistiu. Antes era sorridente, brincava com todo mundo o tempo todo, mas agora parece destruída.

Edward pensou sobre o que deveria fazer. Ele se preocupava com Bella e por mais que não estivessem juntos, queria vê-la bem. A sua decisão só veio na tarde do dia seguinte, quando ao invés de ligar, resolveu mandar uma mensagem para ela.

Bella estava pronta às 9 da manhã, hora que havia marcado com Alice em sua porta.

- Podemos ir? –Alice perguntou

- Sim.

- Tem como você ao menos me dar uma pista por que a gente tá indo pra _First Beach_?

- Eu preciso resolver alguns assuntos que estão por lá.

- Ok. – Alice disse arrastando a palavra

- Só que antes tem como a gente parar nesse lugar? – disse mostrando um cartão.

- Hmm... Claro, mas pra fazer o que?

- Uma tatuagem.

- Você está louca?

- Não, mas estou decidida.

Elas levaram 6 horas pra chegar à praia. Duas horas foram gastas somente com a tatuagem da Bella. Foi um caminho difícil. Nunca havia passado tanto tempo dentro de um carro, mas sua determinação a manteve motivada.

- Tem como você esperar aqui? – Bella perguntou saindo do carro – Eu não devo demorar mais do que 30 minutos.

- Tudo bem. Leve quanto tempo precisar.

Há exatos três anos, Bella perdeu os pais. Um pouco antes de sair de Forks, ela parou em _First Beach,_ praia que passou bom tempo de sua infância com eles, e jogou suas cinzas no mar. A praia estava quase vazia, com a exceção de alguns surfistas. Ela se sentou próxima a água, mas não o suficiente pra se molhar, e começou a falar.

- Oi. Isso é tão estranho. Eu não acredito que faz três anos. Sinto a falta de vocês todos os dias. As vezes queria ter ido junto, pois tem sido difícil. Papai, você provavelmente vai querer tampar os ouvidos enquanto eu conto isso pra mamãe. Eu conheci um garoto. Ele é incrível e você definitivamente ia achá-lo lindo. Edward é como ele se chama. Ele é carinhoso e me trata bem. Ele realmente não fez nada a não ser me amar enquanto a gente estava junto. Foram os melhores sete meses da minha vida depois que vocês... Eu estraguei tudo. Nunca contei a ele sobre vocês e semana passada me disse que achava que eu não o amava. Eu o amo. Amo de uma forma que nunca amei ninguém, de uma maneira que doía toda vez que eu pensava nisso. Ele me ama também e eu nunca desejei tanto na minha vida pelos seus sábios conselhos, mamãe. Ele me disse que eu deveria deixar o que aconteceu pra trás ou tentar superar. É isso que estou fazendo aqui hoje. Deixar vocês pra trás é impossível, mas eu acho que como dizem por ai, estou deixando vocês partirem. Não sei se isso é verdade, mas também nunca imaginei que eu sentaria numa praia tentando me comunicar com pessoas que não estão mais presentes. Espero que vocês encontrem paz. Eu amo vocês. Pra sempre. – ela disse levantando e limpando suas lágrimas. Ela estava quase chegando na metade do caminho quando se lembrou de algo e virou para o mar. – Pai, eu sei que você deve estar muito irritado que eu fiz uma tatuagem. Desculpa.

Bella retornou ao carro e Alice não a perguntou porque havia chorado. Na metade do caminho recebeu uma mensagem. Quando leu o conteúdo, um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto.

- Você está sorrindo?

- Hmm... Sim.

- Posso saber quem conseguiu fazer esse milagre?

- Hmm... Edward.

- Como eu imaginava. Se incomoda de compartilhar?

- Ele me mandou uma mensagem. Ela diz o seguinte: _"Nega-me o pão, o ar, a luz, a primavera, mas nunca o teu riso, porque então, eu morreria"_. Ele costumava recitar sonetos do Neruda pra mim. Teve uma vez que não estava muito bem, passei o dia inteiro triste e ele não podia me ver por causa do trabalho que tinha acumulado. Bom, eu estava quase dormindo quando ele surgiu na minha porta. Quando eu o vi... Eu acho que nunca dei um sorriso tão grande. Ele então me abraçou e disse esse mesmo trecho no meu ouvido.

- Vocês não deveriam estar separados...

- Eu vou falar com ele. _Realmente_ falar com ele. Preciso dele na minha vida, Alice. Não existe ninguém pra mim além dele.

Quando Bella chegou em Seattle, já se passavam das 8 horas da noite. Pediu para que Alice a deixasse em frente à casa de Edward. Pegando seu celular ela o mandou uma mensagem.

_**"Não quero dormir sem teus olhos. Não quero ser... sem que me olhes".**_** Tem como a gente conversar hoje?**

_Sim._

**Ótimo. Eu estou na sua porta.**

Edward abriu a porta e a convidou pra dentro da casa.

- Ei... Como você tá? – ele perguntou.

- Indo.

- Que bom... – eles se sentaram no sofá e ambos ficaram em silêncio - Então... Sobre o que você quer conversar?

- Há três anos eu me envolvi em um acidente de carro. Eu sobrevivi, mas meus pais infelizmente não. As cicatrizes nas minhas costas são de cortes que foram feitos com vidro do carro. – ela falou respirando fundo e tentando conter as lágrimas, mas sabia que logo seria em vão – Eu morava em Forks e meu pai trabalhava na polícia então todos conheciam minha família. Não conseguia passar um dia em que as pessoas não cochichassem algo de como era uma pena que eu tinha ficado sozinha no mundo ou o quanto eles sentiam pela minha perda. Eu vim pra cá logo depois. Quando a gente se conheceu, acho que você pôde perceber que eu não tinha amigos. Eu não tinha ninguém aqui, até você aparecer. Sinto tanto por você ter duvidado de como me sinto em relação a nós. Não foi sua culpa, Edward. Quando você disse que me amava, queria retribuir as suas palavras, mas aquilo me assustou. A gente estava em um ponto da nossa relação em que eu não conseguia ficar sem você e aos poucos fui percebendo que na verdade estava apaixonada. O medo de te perder era grande e as vezes, para não demonstrar esse medo eu acabava te tratando do jeito oposto ao que realmente queria. Em momento algum passou pela minha cabeça que você ia se cansar alguma hora e nessas últimas semanas perto do aniversário de morte dos meus pais eu simplesmente entrei em alfa, isso já aconteceu comigo e é um pouco difícil sair porque às vezes eu me sentia bem estando triste. Eu não posso prometer pra você que a partir de agora tudo vai ser ótimo e que em um passe de mágica tudo que me magoava desapareceu, mas eu quero que a gente esteja junto. Preciso de ajuda e eu quero que você me ajude. Eu te amo, não quero ficar longe de você enquanto eu posso te ter. Quero compartilhar a minha vida com você.

Edward ficou surpreso. Quando viu a mensagem que Bella gostaria de conversar com ele, achou que ela perguntaria se eles podiam ser amigos ou algo do gênero. Era difícil absorver tudo que ela havia o contado, mas ainda assim, sabia exatamente o que a dizer.

- Ok.

- Ok?

- Sim. A gente pode tentar de novo.

- Eu vou tentar o meu melhor. – ela falou levantando e o abraçando.

- Ok. – ele disse segurando o rosto dela em suas mãos e a olhando nos olhos. – Tem algo a mais que eu deveria saber?

- Eu odeio andar de carro.

- Ok, a gente pode andar de ônibus.

- E eu odeio a Rosalie. Toda vez que ela me olha da cabeça aos pés eu tenho vontade de puxar o cabelo loiro dela até o chão e eu sei que você disse que com o tempo vai ser diferente, mas realmente acho que não.

- Ok, não acho que tem como a gente sumir com a Rose, mas ainda tenho esperança que com o tempo as coisas vão melhorar. É só isso?

- Acho que sim.

Eles deitaram no sofá e Bella contou sobre o dia que tinha passado em _First Beach_ e sobre o que havia falado com seus uma determinada hora o estômago de Bella roncou e Edward foi à cozinha preparar algo para eles comerem. Quando ele voltou à sala com pratos na mão, ela colocava um DVD para assistirem.

- _"Um lugar chamado Notting Hill"_? Achei que você não curtia comédias românticas.

- Acho que aceito as que tem o Hugh Grant.

Assim como no primeiro encontro, eles assistiram um filme e ficaram o tempo todo abraçados. No final do filme, Bella já estava quase dormindo e Edward falou que ela deveria ir pra cama enquanto ele levava os pratos para cozinha.

Após secar toda louça, Edward apagou as luzes de toda casa e seguiu para o quarto. No momento em que abriu a porta do quarto, ficou surpreso com o que viu. Bella estava deitada na cama, de bruços e completamente nua, seus cabelos não cobriam suas costas e as cicatrizes que a lembravam de seu passado estavam expostas para ele, mas o que mais chamava a atenção eram as palavras que agora estavam no corpo dela. _"Assim te amo porque não sei amar de outra maneira"_ era a frase que ele via escrita de suas costelas até seu quadril.

- Isso é uma tatuagem?- ele perguntou

- Aham.

- É pra mim. – ele afirmou.

- É pra você.

- E o que você quer dizer com isso?

- Que mesmo quando eu não te falo, eu sinto. – ela disse e seus olhos enchiam de lágrimas

- Você não precisa chorar, eu te ensino.

- Ok. – respondeu assentindo e limpando suas lágrimas.

- É de verdade?

- Sim.

- Você sabe que isso é pra sempre, né?

- Eu sei.


End file.
